Jason meets the Werebear
by Headless Duke
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was Halloweentown's biggest joke. The other monsters dare him to go into the home of the horrible Were-Bear, also known as Ivan Braginsky and get a lock of his fur. Sadly for him, he gets caught. Hetaween, Rusame


**A/N: Another RP between me and Charlie**

**This one was pushed by me because I wanted it ._. **

**Ya'll know I'm still looking for Rp buddies with good Ideas so ya need to hit me up sometimes**

**WARNINGS- Gore-ish, blood, sex between a human and a werebeast, violence **

Alfred strolled down the street like he owned the shadowy avenues of Halloween town. And by all rights he should! Out in the human land, he was the scariest thing there was! Long after vampires, werewolves, and even zombies had stopped being scary and started being romantic, Alfred was still scary. And he had an advantage over all of them. He was real. Not him personally, but psycho killers! People took one look at him on Halloween and ran for the nearest phone. He wasn't a nightmare or hallucination the morning after; he was the story that got told. The time a serial killer tried to get me on Halloween night.

Of course, that wasn't how it really was. Alfred was a joke around Halloween Town. Old hacks who had ceased to be scary, legends that no one told anymore, and all sorts of has-beens laughed at him, just because he wasn't a 'real' monster. Who were they to say what was and wasn't a monster! He had one of the highest scare counts every year and yet still they laughed at him!

That would all change tonight! They'd given him a dare they said no one would dare take, that even 'real' monsters were scared of. They'd said if he could do this, he'd be like king of all monsters. And all he had to do was sneak into Ivan's house. Ivan was a dickbag, and not even a scary one. He was a crybaby and a wimp and couldn't scare a bunny rabbit with a gun. But for some reason no one else wanted to take that dare. So he would.

Common sense would say that Alfred was being tricked. Common sense would also dictate that none of his peers were scared to sneak into Ivan's home. But quite the opposite would be true. The other monsters were genuinely afraid to do this, but it was a trick. They had planned on Ivan killing Alfred for trespassing.

* * *

Ivan was one of the fairly older monsters. He had been around Just as long as the wolf man had been. He was a were-beast, too! Just not as well known as Ludwig was. For those who had been around longer than two centuries knew the danger that Ivan really was. He had immense strength and a roar that matching his little sister's horrid wail. Standing at 6'3 and weighing nearly 300 pounds of muscles, he was quite the challenge to dual. The bear-man wasn't stupid either – knowing when and when not to pounce.

To the younger monsters he may be a joke, but to the others he was a terror. He stopped going to the human world on Halloween years ago, finding it boring and uninteresting He preferred to stay home with his dear puppets.

He really loved his mannequins. They kept him company when his sisters were out planning for that damn holiday that the entire town seemed to be obsessed with. That didn't matter, though. He still loved them with all of his heart. He enjoyed companying some others in activities such as hunting and walks. He just enjoyed their company, except that horrible pain in his side_, Alfred Jones_.

It wasn't that the boy wasn't a 'real' monster. He didn't care about that. Ivan hated how annoying the boy was. He was far too rash and never thought before he opened his big mouth. He also swung that chainsaw around without thinking. It just got Ivan heated in a way he assumed was anger.

But that didn't matter tonight. It was his night to relax and maybe enjoy a dance with his prettiest doll. That's exactly what he'd like to do!

Ivan stood from his puppet-making desk and went to grab his favorite and most beautiful doll in which he named sun, because of it's beautiful sunny hair. He used the magic to make the doll animated and walked it down to the ballroom. The music started and he began to waltz with the puppet, smiling as he did so.

These dolls were his security blanket. They took away his loneliness and gave him something to do. An outlet for his sadness, even a short-term fix for the hole in his heart.

* * *

Alfred thought it would be more difficult to slip into the house given how scared everyone else was of that stupid wimpy bear. But he'd tiptoed in through the backdoor with no problem. The door wasn't even locked! If he wanted to keep people out of his house so badly, maybe he should lock the place up! But Ivan was pretty pathetic and probably hadn't even thought to do that. Something about the bear man made Alfred grit his teeth whenever he was near. It wasn't cool!

He made his way quietly through the house, trying to find what he needed: A lock of his fur! It would probably be really easy to get. He'd just scare the little wimp into submission and yank it off!

The sound of old music bounced off the walls. It would lead anyone to the ballroom where Ivan was dancing the night away with Sun. He had a happy smile on his face as he twirled the doll out then back into his arms.

Ivan didn't notice the new smell in the house; he was too busy dancing with his lovely doll. Normally he would know as soon as Alfred stepped foot into his home, but Alfred was very lucky tonight.

Alfred's ears perked at the sound of the music, figuring it would probably lead him to his prize. He found the ballroom easily, but once he saw what was inside, he couldn't keep himself hidden. It was Ivan, dancing with...with a /doll/! He burst out laughing, clutching his side and falling through the doorway, hardly able to breathe through the side-splitting laughter.

Ivan froze and looked at Alfred with wide eyes. "What are you doing in my house!?" He yelped, dropping Sun onto the ground. "I demand to know wh- STOP LAUGHING!" He cried; face turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Y-you were dancing with a /doll!/" He cried, clutching his side and he howled with laughter. "Oh. My. God, how pathetic is that!? Do you play house with them, too? Is that one your wife~" He snickered. "Or your husband?"

Ivan's face was no longer turning red from embarrassment, but from anger. With the first comment he growled out a "Stop" and as the blonde kept talking, he continued to tell him to stop his speaking and leave.

"I mean, it's not like I have any friends, either, but at least I'm not so starved for affection I have to marry a doll!" He snickered. "Do you have any tiny mannequin kids?" He laughed.

"I... said... STOP!" Ivan's roar made the entire house shake and would make Alfred's ears ring and sting with pain. His usual paws had morphed into dangerous looking claws, his teeth had grown into large fangs that looked very, /very/ sharp/. He had enough of Alfred. This was the last straw.

Alfred swore and got up, taking back down the hall he'd come from, starting up his chainsaw and running full speed away from Ivan.

Ivan ran after the blonde full speed. It was mere minutes later that he was right behind Alfred then tackling him to the ground. His first attack was racking his claws down Alfred's chest, cutting through the thin fabric and leaving a shallow wound that would keep him alive. he wanted to drag this out and kill Alfred slowly, so slowly that by the end the blonde would be begging him for death. He had remembered Alfred compliantly that no one ever put up a good enough fight, that he always was dominating the poor sucker and "Kicking his ass to Texas and back", so Ivan will give him exactly what he wanted. Someone that'll put him in his place. He would show Alfred just how helpless he really is.

Of course, Alfred wasn't helpless. As he was tackled, he turned, and he returned the slash across his chest with cutting Ivan with the chainsaw, the blade grazing his stomach and slashing it lightly for such a weapon.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm and forced in to the side. He leaned forward and roared, fangs inches away from his nose. He smelt of vodka and mint, not rotting flesh, unlike the Wolfman. "You /dare/ come into my home and mock me? I'll tear you LIMB from FUCKING LIMB!' He snarled, eyes filled with a rage that few had ever seen before. Ivan used all of his strength to keep the blonde still, though he could still squirm.

"Ohhh, is ickle Vannie-kins scared that I'll tell everyone he plays house with dolls?" He snarled back.

"Didn't that old bat of a father teach you not to poke antagonize wild animals?" Ivan growled, slowly digging his claws into Alfred's already bleeding chest. "I think I'll rip out those pretty eyes and use them for a new puppet!" he laughed wickedly. Dragging the claws down his chest to his stomach.

Suddenly Alfred's mind went back to the puppet Ivan had been dancing with. His hair...the puppet had the same shade of hair he did with the same cut. The only thing missing from the puppet was Alfred's cowlick. And Ivan thought his eyes were pretty..."That freaky puppet was supposed to be me, wasn't it?" He groaned.

"_God_ _no_" Ivan made a face. "Sun _has_ Eyes much prettier than yours. They're the prettiest shade of grey!" He put pride into making the puppets that he often played with. "Honestly you are repulsive." He deadpanned. "So don't get to thinking anything like that."

"If I'm so repulsive, why does the creepy puppet have my hair?" He asked, skeptical. "Please tell me you don't have a weird sub-conscious thing for me."

"I like blonde hair." He shrugged. "Don't be so big-headed, brat." He hissed, remembering the anger he was feeling moments before. "Now shut up, you're distracting me from mauling you." He snarled, going back to clawing at Alfred's stomach.

Alfred got a bright idea, tearing away while he still had the chance and Ivan was a tad bit distracted, grabbing him by the face, and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Ivan froze, shocked by the sudden act. What... what the fuck was happening? He didn't know whether or not to continue tearing Alfred's stomach ope- why was he still kissing him!? Ivan finally returned the kiss in a almost unnoticeable way, timidly pushing his lips back against the other's.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and dragged him down against him, devouring his lips and hoping beyond hope that it would save his sorry life.

Ivan allowed Alfred to continue kissing him, and even started to kiss back. He figured Alfred was just doing this to save himself, but he honestly didn't car. It had been awhile since he had gotten attention like this.

It wasn't that bad, actually, kissing Ivan. His lips were soft and firm and tasted sweet. Soon he'd almost completely forgotten that he was supposed to be getting out of there and started _really_ kissing Ivan.

Ivan slowly morphed back into his sweeter looking self, now relaxed. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist as they kissed, having it slowly move to his lower back. This was nice, really nice.

Alfred arched his back up to press into Ivan, trying to pull him down onto him fully.

Ivan laid them both back, both arms now wrapped around Alfred's waist. He deepened the kiss, rather enjoying the moment of silent bliss.

"For such a wimp...well, at least you kiss good." Alfred sneered, biting Ivan's lip and tugging.

Ivan groaned and rolled his eyes. "You just /had/ to open your big mouth didn't you? I was actually enjoying myself; even if you're just trying to whore yourself out to not get killed."

"You can kill me all you want, but can it wait until we're done here?" He snapped, pulling him back down into a kiss.

Ivan growled into the kiss, digging his nails into the human's sides as a warning. Even if the blonde was annoying and just asking to be killed, he continued to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Alfred let the appendage in easily, though giving fight once it was there for dominance of the kiss.

Ivan did his very best to take control of the kiss, moving a hand up the hold the back on Alfred's head as he did so. This was getting better than he had thought it would be. Alfred's body was warm against his own, and he was a fairly good kisser.

Alfred didn't give up the fight easily, though it was fairly obvious that Ivan had the upper hand here. His tongue continued to at least do battle long after he'd lost the war.

Ivan pulled away after a bit and moved to the crook of Alfred's neck. He started to lick and suck on the skin, leaving a few bruised. After growing bored with that he simple let his fangs grow and sank them into the flesh as a simple "love" bite.

Alfred moaned as Ivan sucked on his neck, carding his fingers through the half-bear's hair as he moaned. As his skin was pierced, he cried out in lust, arching into Ivan.

"Oh? The little brat is liking the pain?" He giggled like a child who had just found a new toy. He started to lap at the wound, licking away all of the blood that drove his animal Instincts wild with a blood crazed rage. He ignored that, for now, and kept teasing him with shallow bites and hard licks.

Alfred writhed and moaned in his grasp, eyes a hazy blue and dark with lust. Finally, he decided it was well time to get him back. He pulled away from Ivan to sink his own teeth into the bear's neck.

Ivan snarled loudly and dug his nails into Alfred's sides, morphing into the beast he was before in seconds, but now with a slowly forming hard-on that was pressed against Alfred's crotch. The human had found a very sensitive area that was the bear's weak spot.

Alfred kept licking and biting there, pinching at nipples and scratching the base of his tail, exploring anything that could turn him on.

Ivan's nubby tail twitched as did his ears. It was all getting him heated quickly. He didn't like the control that Alfred had gotten. He started to roughly grind their hips together, rubbing his large member against Alfred's.

Alfred moaned bucking his hips against Ivan's and making cute little sounds of pleasure.

"You're such a little slut." Ivan giggled, returning his attention to Alfred's neck. "No more fight? That's too bad~" He cooed, using his claws to tear away the other's clothing.

"N-no! I'm not a slut!" He protested, blushing hard. But it wasn't exactly a secret that if you got him going, Alfred was on his back with his legs spread pretty fast.

Ivan pushed the shredded fabric aside and started to lick down Alfred's chest, making sure to tease and suck on the nipples. He looked back at Alfred with a Predatory stare, watching his every movement.

Alfred's face was red with embarrassment and arousal, his nubs already hard and his face twisting into a look of pleasure every time they were played with. He moaned and arched into Ivan, silently begging for more.

Ivan just teased him, wanting verbal pleas for more. He circled the pink nub with his tongue, rubbing the other with his thumb.

Alfred could only hold out for so long and while he put up a valiant fight against it, eventually he did cry out. "Please, Ivan, don't tease me!" He begged, whimpering.

"I want to hear what you want, Alfred." Ivan demanded between licks. He wouldn't give in with that. After all the bullshit Alfred had put him through! HA, he was going to beg for Ivan's cock.

Alfred shook his head, shutting his eyes tight and trying not to moan as Ivan licked his neck. He tried to keep it in, tried to endure, but he couldn't. He needed Ivan now! "P-please! I need you."

Ivan smiled and moved down between Alfred's leg. He started to lick at his member, unable to really grab onto it with hands like his. "I should probably get oil so you can prepare yourself." He couldn't just turn into his human form. That was only on a new moon.

"Wh-who says I'm bottoming!" Alfred huffed, despite the glaring answer that even he knew. There was no way in hell he was topping.

"Because I can bite your dick off right now." Ivan growled, showing his sharp teeth off right next to Alfred's dick. "So, you want to lose your dick, or to take mine?"

The truth was that he genuinely wanted to take Ivan's dick, losing his or not, but he didn't want to seem like he was submitting so easily, since he wanted to distance himself from his reputation as an incredibly easy slut. He just...really loved cock! He loved sucking it, he loved taking it, he loved being filled by guys. But Ivan...wow, Ivan was huge! He'd probably find even Alfred tight. He scrambled off the bed and grabbed some oil, popping the cork and getting on the bed, glad Ivan had torn them to shreds as he got on his hands on knees with his ass in the air, slicking up some fingers and moaning as one popped into him.

Ivan used this time to undress himself. Setting aside his jacket, vest, and bloodied shirt. He took off his boots and tossed them to the side, and lastly pulled down his pants, letting his hard cock spring upwards in all its glory. "Four fingers." He ordered.

Alfred moaned as he saw Ivan's glorious cock, bigger than any he'd ever seen and thicker, too. He was a size queen and bigger was definitely better in his books. He mewled in anticipation and prepared himself up to the third finger, moaning and whimpering like a whore.

Ivan sat back watching the him closely. His cock was throbbing after a few moments of looking at such an erotic sight. He finally decided he couldn't take it anymore and moved over. He pulled Alfred's hand away and slicked up his cock. "Ready yourself~" he cooed before plunging inside him, moaning at the sensation.

Alfred cried out in pleasure as he was entered, his hands fisting in the sheets and his ass fluttering invitingly around Ivan's cock. Alfred had always been very..."accommodating" for the men in their town. "At least there's something you can do right."

"Shut up." Ivan snarled, growing annoyed with the blonde again. "The only words I want to hear are pleas for more, slut." He pulled himself out till only the head remained inside and jack knifed his hips forward, slamming into Alfred harder then all those other men could ever before, and started a rough pace. He _was_ an animal, he had a expectation to meet.

Alfred cried out in delight and let his torso fall to the bed, only his ass in the air, presented to Ivan as he was fucked. The guy was a wimp and a weirdo, but his cock was amazing and it had been a while since any of the other guys in town had gotten Alfred drunk at a party and fucked him, as they were fond of doing when they got bored.

Ivan licked his lips and placed a paw on Alfred's upper back. He started to claw down it as his thrust grew harder, searching for that one spot that would make Alfred see stars.

He found it pretty quickly and Alfred threw his head back, brow furrowing and mouth opening in an 'o' as he cried out Ivan's name and bucked back onto his cock hungrily.

:Ivan felt him start to lose himself in the moment, getting caught up in the lustful cries and thick scent on sex. He leaned forward and sank his fangs into Alfred's neck, completely letting go and starting hump Alfred like a dog would fuck a bitch. It was no longer plain hatesex, now it was a hard, raw fuck that consisted of Ivan tearing into Alfred's skin and spearing the boy with his cock and Alfred laying there and taking it like the slut he was.

"God, if you weren't such a pathetic wimp, I'd let you fuck me whenever you wanted. You're actually good at this, which is surprising." He sneered, even as he moaned for more of Ivan's delicious, wonderful cock.

Ivan growled and bite harder as a warning to shut up. He held onto Alfred's thick thighs, leaving marks on those, too. There was no way in hell the brat was going to get out of those unscaved. He angled himself to start hitting his sweet spot to shit him the hell up.

Alfred cried out lustily, begging and pleading for more in a desperate voice, bucking back on the cock inside of him and panting heavily. "Th-that's not fair!" He whimpered. "You're a fucking cheater, you bastard!"

"And you aren't enjoying it?" He teased, hitting the spot dead on with a good amount of force. "You looove my Dick, don't you, whore? I want to hear it~" he grinned, pressing his hips forward to press against it.

"Never!" He growled, even though his flushed face and dark eyes told a completely different story.

"Just admit it and I'll show you want an animal can _really_ do." He slowed his thrust to a teasing pace.

Alfred swallowed thickly and tried to hold out as his arms started to shake and his cock started to hurt from not getting enough pleasure. He lasted a whole three minutes before whimpering out and crying. "I love your cock!"

Aryan Hipp: Ivan grinned and picked up the pace into a much harder tempo. The sound of flesh slapping together filled the room as well as his low growls and grunts. He had a victorious grin on his face, one that Alfred would probably love to knock right off his face.

And maybe he would later, but for now he was so crazed by lust that he'd buried his face in the bed, moaning and crying out for more, his slutty ass sucking on Ivan's cock as he was fucked like a bitch.

"You're such a slut. Your loose ass his sucking me in so eagerly. I can't believe you even feel tight to me with how many guys fuck you. I'm the biggest, right? You're still tight enough to pleasure me so a I must be!" He snarled, biting into Alfred's neck again.

Alfred nodded quickly in agreement. Ivan was definitely the biggest guy in the village, the biggest guy Alfred had ever taken. "Mmmngh~ Your cock's co big and good." He whimpered.

"Play with yourself, slut." He ordered, digging his nails into the soft flesh. He liked the thought of being the biggest Alfred had ever taken. It made him feel prideful. "Do it."

Alfred gladly reached between his legs to stroke his cock, moaning loudly and calling out Ivan's name.

Ivan removed his nails as a reward for obeying. He stopped talking and focused on the task at hand, fucking Alfred hard and fast to where he wouldn't be able to walk right afterwards.

Alfred's eyes rolled up in his head as he was fucked like an animal. None of the other guys had ever fucked him like Ivan was doing and now that he'd had the best, he wasn't sure the other men in their town could even satisfy him. This was bad; he would have to risk fucking Ivan again! Soon after that thought he came hard, harder than he ever had in his life. His cum covered his hand, the sheets, and his chest and his slutty ass milked his cock.

Ivan moaned and kept thrusting until meeting his own completion. It was quieter then Alfred's but much more violent, shaking and growling loudly while clawing at Alfred's thighs.

Alfred moaned again as he was filled, the sensation of cum filling him one of his favorite things in the world.

"You've earned your life." Ivan panted, chest heaving. "You can leave after you can walk." He pulled out and reached to grab his pants. He wasn't about to sit there and let the annoying human start blathering on and on again.

"But you shredded all of my clothes!" He protested, even as he slumped bonelessly to the floor. "I can't walk back to my place naked! And besides, I came here for a reason!"

"Don't care." Ivan hissed, pulling up his pants. "I want you gone as soon as possible."

"And I thought we had something special." He mocked.

"Haha, good joke." Ivan sneered, picking up his jacket.

"If I end up pregnant, I'm suing for child support." He mocked him again, trying to cover up the sting of being left, like he always did.

"I hope they kill you in bi... I can take you to a bedroom and allow you to rest." He hissed, bitterness covering his tone. He could here that hurt hidden in Alfred's mocking tone, and knew it all too well.

"You ain't gotta do shit for me, why bother? I'm just a whore. Can I at least have something to wear home? You ain't gotta put up with me any longer than you have to." He scoffed; too bitter himself to consider taking that "kindness"

"Can't you just and take the bit of kindness I'm trying to do for you?" Ivan hissed, throwing his jacket at them blonde. "If not then take the jacket and get out. It was honestly a fucking mistake to be nice to you."

"Yeah, it probably was! People make fun of you enough without you being nice to the village bicycle." He sighed, taking the jacket and wrapping it around himself. "Have fun with your fucking puppets." He spat, turning towards the door and clutching the jacket around him, a burning ball of shame and sadness in his gut.

Aryan Hipp: Ivan frowned. He knew he would regret it... But he couldn't just let him leave. He followed after Alfred and scoops him up in his arms. "Shut up and don't say a damn word or I swear to god I will tear your tongue from your mouth." He warned, carrying the blonde to his room.

Alfred wanted to struggle away, to tell Ivan to leave him alone and not do him any kindnesses. Instead he just scowled up at him, wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes as he glared daggers at him.

Ivan walked into his room and laid the human on his large bed. It was big enough for nearly 6 people and perfectly comfortable for the two of them. He walked over to the side and crawled in next to him.

Alfred turned on his side away from Ivan, both because he was stubborn and because he didn't want to make it awkward.

Ivan paid no mind to it. He just curled up into a ball, hugging onto a pulling like a lost child.

Both of them would have looked completely silly from an outsider's point of view, both wanted affection but neither willing to give it. Eventually Alfred sighed and turned to face Ivan, though he didn't go farther than that, the stubborn child.

Ivan yawned, mouth opened and tongue falling out of his mouth. He looked at Alfred with possibly the cutest sleepy look he could muster.

Alfred couldn't help himself...he giggled!

"Dun laugh at meh." He mumbled.

"But you're adorable! I can't help it!"

"Not 'dorable.. M'manly as hell."

Alfred laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Nah, you're a cutie~"

"Nyet." Ivan gave a mock roar that turned into a yawn. "Seeh? M'manly"

Alfred giggled again. "you're a liar! You're adorable!"

"Gots more hair on my chest than you~" he challenged, stretching out before curling back up, now closer to the boy.

"But I don't make cute sleepy teddy bear faces when I'm a sleepy baby~" He teased.

"Shut up.. Imma grizzly bear.. Rawwr!" He yawned again. "Just shut up and move closer to me, brat.."

Alfred just snorted and rolled his eyes, cuddling up to the bear.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the psychopath and cuddled close to him.

Alfred snuggled up close and falls asleep.


End file.
